


The Frog Prince

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	The Frog Prince

“Whoa! What’s that you got there?”

“Found ‘im down by the pond. Ain’t he a beauty?”

“He’s huge!”

It took both of Ennis’s hands to hold the slippery bullfrog still.

“Hey, why don’t ya give ‘im a big ol’ kiss?”

“Now, why in hell would I do that?”

“Thinkin’ maybe he’ll turn into a handsome prince and we could have ourselves a threesome.”

“Jack fuckin’ Twist, you are a goddamn pervert!”

“Bet you was thinkin’ the same thing!”

“Was not!” Ennis released his croaking prisoner, showering Jack with kisses instead. “Only room for one dumbass on this mountain,” he whispered.


End file.
